Vida Perdida
by Lady Graham
Summary: A pesar de la desgracia, ellos pudieron realizarse. Sin embargo... Esta inédita historia, como todas las escritas por Lady Graham, son inspiradas por el único Terry Grandchester.


Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lady Graham de la idea a leer a continuación.

. . .

"VIDA PERDIDA"

by Lady Graham

. . .

Con esa vez, era la cuarta que un mesero servía tres tazas de té. Frente a dos había dos hombres. El tercero regresaba después de haber realizado una llamada telefónica.

Con una satisfecha respuesta, el recién llegado en su respectivo asiento redundantemente se sentó, habiendo hecho el menor de los ruidos para no interrumpir el silencio que gobernaba en ese elegante reservado. De pronto, se escuchaba:

—¿Y bien?

—Lo hemos hecho

—Sí. Sin embargo, te pregunto, ¿cómo te sientes después de?

—¿Como qué te gustaría escuchar? ¿Que, bien? ¿Que, no sabes la felicidad que me embarga que después de tantos años, al fin se hiciera justicia? ¿Que, me dan ganas de salir de aquí para gritarle al mundo entero que finalmente mi esposa ha sido vengada? ¿Que…?

El amargado interlocutor calló debido a la mano que se hizo de su puño que descansaba en la mesa.

Ciertamente molesto por la osadía, quien hablara se deshizo del toque, no obstante, volvió a decir nada, y optó por tomar la porcelana y beber la infusión.

Sin mirar a sus acompañantes, éstos sí lo hicieron entre ellos, oyéndose de uno…

—Bueno, pues ya que la Señora Marlowe ha sido ejecutada, ¿cuándo regresamos a Chicago?

—No lo sé —respondió William Albert Andrew quien dirigiría la cuestión a… —¿Terry? ¿Vendrás?

—No lo sé —se contestó igual. —No quisiera…

—Escucha, hermano —se interrumpió al saberse la excusa. —Candy ya está muerta.

—Y al parecer, te has resignado, ¿verdad, Albert?

—¿Acaso la viste revivir en cuanto la Señora Marlowe murió?

—Eres un estúpido —sentenció un observador Terry. —Todo tú está arrepentido, y estás pensando que nada de esto valió la pena.

—No te equivoques. Yo también la quería, y me dolió la manera en que la perdimos. Sin embargo… Terry —Albert lo llamó; y es que el castaño para no alegar, abruptamente se puso de pie para retirarse y no verlos más. Sí, eso haría. El único vínculo que los unía hacía tiempo se había roto. Los mantenía cerca el proceso legal recientemente llevado a cabo. Hecho así, por las calles de Nueva York, Terry Granchester volvería a perderse pensando únicamente en ella, y pidiéndole que pronto fuera por él. No obstante, a él llegó una pasada petición.

— _Terry, si un día llegara a pasarme algo, cuida mucho de nuestro hijo._

—Candy —de pronto la nombró. Consiguientemente pediría el británico: —Perdóname, pecosa —, y sobre sus rodillas, en el duro concreto de la banqueta transitada, cayó. No lloraba. Sin embargo, el dolor que había en su pecho consiguió inclinar su torso al frente y colocar las palmas de sus manos en el sucio suelo.

Ahí y así, Terry oyó veloces pisadas. Su nombre también, siendo sus compañeros anteriores quienes, a su arribo, lo enderezaran. Puesto de pie, los recién llegados evitaron cuestionar ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Para qué si la razón de su condición la sabían a la perfección? Se trataba de su esposa. Aquella mujer que amó desde el primer instante que la vio, y que la locura le arrebató. No había bastado con separarlos sino… matarla. Quitársela para así no volver a estar juntos.

Los tres que volvían a estarlo un camino, iniciaron antes de que las gentes comenzaran a conglomerarse.

Algo similar había en el parque cercano. Y de toda la audiencia presente, una cabeza de mil modos se movía para intentar mirar lo que pasaba. Sin lograrlo, la personita esa se puso a gatas, y entre piernas empantalonas y desnudas pantorrillas comenzó a ver. Dos perritos bailaban al son de la pandereta con cintas de colores. La misma cabeza también empezó a bailar. No obstante, al hacerlo sus cabellos rozaron una piel, y la dueña de ello, al percibirlo e inclusive un escalofrío, gritó agachándose a mirar lo que había sido.

—¡Por todos los cielos, mujer! ¿acaso está loca?

La catalogada como tal, inocentemente negó. Y debido al espacio que se había hecho, en rodillas quedó para mirar a quienes la miraban con repruebo.

Indignados de tan extraño comportamiento, las gentes comenzaron a esparcirse.

Ignorando que ella fuera la razón, le pedía tiernamente al "artista":

—Hazlos bailar de nuevo.

—Lo hago por una moneda, y tú has hecho que perdiera muchas.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron tristemente.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas si te doy yo esas monedas?

—¡¿Tú?! —la señalaron con burda sorpresa.

—Sí. Yo tengo muchas — dijo la única espectadora; y metió la mano en una de las dos bolsas holgadas de su vestido amplio. Al sacarla, llevaba algo que mostraría al abrirla. ¡Botones multicolores! Por lo mismo, se espetaba:

—¡¿Vas a decirme que para ti esas son monedas?!

—¿Entonces qué si no? Mira. Los amarillos son de oro. Los blancos: ¡puro marfil! Me los trajo mi padre adoptivo cuando fue a África. Los rojos…

—¡Mejor vuélvete a la jaula de donde saliste, mona asquerosa!

—¿Por qué me dices eso, Terry? —jovencito de aproximadamente quince años de edad.

—Lo digo porque en verdad pareces mono, y en segunda… ¡no me llamo Terry! —gritó el maleducado.

—A que sí te llamas así —ella actuó infantilmente.

—¡Pues no!, y tampoco pienses que te lo voy a decir. ¡Y ya lárgate de aquí, sino quieres que llamemos a la policía!

—A quien vamos a llamar, será al director de la escuela a la que perteneces, jovencito —llegó a decirlo una robusta mujer de baja estatura y de negro uniforme, encargada del cuidado de la agredida la cual exclamaría con susto:

—¡Uuuu! ¡Sí que estás en problemas! — se burló. — La Hermana Gray es nada condescendiente, y de seguro hasta al Duque de Granchester llamará.

—¡¿Quién dices?! —espetaron con enojo.

—El…

—Vámonos ya, Blanca — se dijo haciéndose de un delgado brazo. Empero, y pese al leve jaloncito sentido, la que era llevada a casa, se giró para mirar a "su rival" y mostrarle juguetonamente la lengua.

Obviamente, el grupo de escuelantes rieron de aquella acción. Y ella, en su vereda, también lo hacía diciendo:

—¿Viste que guapo es?

—Sí, lo vi. Pero también vi que es bastante grosero.

—Porque nadie lo entiende. Ha sufrido tanto que…

—No vas a decirme que estás enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Ante la cuestión, alguien se cubrió de un fuerte rubor, y aún así no lo negarían:

—Creo que sí.

—Blanca —dijeron una vez el nombre. —Es demasiado chico para ti.

—No es verdad. Terry y yo tendremos la misma edad.

—Si es así, no estamos hablando de la misma persona

—¿No? —la mujercita enferma se contrarió.

—No.

—Entonces… ¿dónde está el Terry que yo digo? ¡¿dónde está mi marido?!

Un lapso de diez segundos se mantuvo el silencio. Llegado el onceavo, se oía:

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no es cierto! ¡Él no murió en el incendio! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! —comenzaron a buscarlo.

—¡Blanca! —la llamaron por tercera vez, emprendiendo la carrera para ir detrás de aquella que no dejaba de gritar el nombre masculino y por supuesto llorar al recordar su triste realidad.

. . .

¡FELIZ DOMINGO, QUERIDA AUDIENCIA! En lo particular, es enorme el gusto de saludarlas una vez más. Espero estén bien, y coincidamos como lo hemos venido haciendo por alrededor de 8 años.


End file.
